


You're My Home

by kitncat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Southern Water Tribe, Storytelling, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: A short fic for Zutara Week 2020.Katara returns to the Fire Nation nearly three years after the war ended, searching for her purpose in a world with a thousand healers and no war to fight.  Zuko is more than happy to help in anyway he can, but even he isn't sure how this is going to end.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 12





	1. Reunion

Katara felt like she could vibrate with excitement. When was the last time she'd felt this excited?

Vaguely, her mind reminded her of a heartbroken monk boy who couldn't understand her leaving, but she pushed it aside - at least for now. This would be good, for both of them. He wanted to be a kid still, travel and play and see the world, and she... She wanted to help people, help the world rebuild. She couldn't be a kid with him, she needed to find herself.

And yet... That wasn't the only reason she chose to come to the Fire Nation, was it? Her excitement stemmed from the person she'd be seeing again... How long had it been? Three years?

It was too long...

She felt herself push the boat faster, her waterbending as natural as breathing. It might not be the most notable thing she could do with her abilities, but it satisfied her impatience to reach the shore.

As soon as they were there, she was racing off - jumping a foot to the dock because they hadn't finished putting the walk down. Her gaze scanned the dock as friends and family came to greet sailors or the other couple of travelers that had been on board with her, finally spotting him hanging back a bit - up the stairs that would lead to the market he'd told her about in a letter.

She hardly noticed the two guards positioned a couple feet behind him as she tore towards him.

"Zuko!" She half-yelled, flinging herself off the ground to hug him just a half-second sooner.

He grunted and laughed (laughed!) as he caught her and returned the hug. When they finally broke away, he was still smiling - a sight that made her heart beat a little faster. It looked good on him, and she wondered how many more times she could make him smile while she was here (however long that would be).

"Katara." He greeted her gently, molten gold eyes as gentle as she'd ever seen them.

 _Did he look at anyone else like that?_ She wondered before she could stop it, shocked at how jealous it sounded. They _weren't_ together, it was none of her business how he looked at anyone.

She smiled, "Fire Lord Zuko." She said, slightly more formally.

He rolled his eyes, "Shall we head to the palace?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her, "And don't call me Fire Lord, especially here." He added, "You're my friend."

She nodded, "Let's." She said, taking his offered arm. To her surprise, he hadn't brought the palanquin and instead led her through the market on foot towards the palace. Her eyes traveled over the space, shops and stalls set up and people working or buying or just strolling through. It was a far cry from what she remembered being here, but it was a nice change.

"There's still work to be done, there's still a lot of things even within the capitol that I'm working on, but it seems to get better every time I come through here." Zuko mused to her, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"You come here regularly?"

He shrugged, "Semi. I try to make it a point to see how the people live, not just hear about it." He smirked, "Someone special to me gave me that advice."

She blushed a little, remembering their letters back and forth to each other, "Sounds like you've gotten better at listening."

He grinned, huffing a little, "Not that I mind, but what exactly brought you to Caldera City again?"

She gave a little shrug, "I just... Needed to find a place to be myself. I needed space to figure out who I even _am_ without the war..." She shook her head, "I figured if there was anywhere I could get that it was here, with you." She gave a tender smile to him.

He was the picture of regal, but even in the Fire Lord robes and the golden flame in his hair - she could only see the boy she'd known years ago. And he still made her feel safe, and welcome.

And sure, she could have gone to the South Pole - but, despite how it had grown in the years after the war ended, she felt trapped there. She didn't feel like she was in control, everyone there would have expected _something_ from her - whether it was because she was a war hero or because she was the Chief's daughter.

With Aang, she was either the war hero Katara - Master Waterbender, ally of the Fire Lord and Avatar - or just the Avatar's girlfriend. There was no true identity there, just stories and titles - no one knew _her_. And Aang, as much as she cared for him, put her so high up on a pedestal - even years after the war and being together - she felt like she was walking on eggshells, trying desperately not to do something that didn't align with his perfect picture of her.

That really only left the Fire Nation, unless she wanted to hide out in some random Earth Kingdom city or village (which she didn't). The Fire Nation was still rebuilding from the war, Zuko - even in letters - had turned to her for advice and extended the offer to come work with him on multiple occasions. And he... He saw her. Not just a war hero, or friend of the Avatar, or a Master Waterbender, but _all_ of her.

The part of her that wasn't just shiny and perfect and kind, but rather dusty and broken and sometimes violent. And he didn't care, he didn't look away or pretend it wasn't there.

Zuko smiled, "You can stay as long as you want." He murmured, leading her up the steps towards the palace now. "I didn't have _too_ much time, since your letter arrived yesterday, but I did have one of the best rooms in the palace set up for you - and I'll make sure you can find my rooms, you're welcome to come find me anytime."

She chuckled and smiled, "Thank you Zuko."

Her soul already felt settled just a bit, as he turned another gentle smile on her - eyes soft in a way she hoped (selfishly) they weren't for anyone else. This reunion was good for her, she thought that - just maybe - it could be good for both of them.


	2. Counterpart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Katara's stay at the palace continued, Zuko is forced to realize how well they balance each other.

The initial, guaranteed week got drawn quickly into a month, then two, then three... Zuko wouldn't complain, how could he?

Every morning he'd join Katara for tea, and then more often than not they'd attend meetings together (or on rarer and rarer occasions she'd go out into the city while he attended meetings). After they'd finish the meetings, they'd usually snag a meal and either relax in the gardens or slip out to see the city - then return to the palace for dinner.

It was a bit predictable, but it was calming - reassuring. A gentle push and pull, as normal of a rhythm as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west or the moon waxing and waning.

Another undeniable thing he was noticing, or perhaps he'd always _noticed_ and had just chosen to ignore until now, was how well they complimented each other.

The first time he truly noticed was in one of their meetings. (When did it become theirs?)

This particular one was about establishing a second hospital in the city, a smaller one than the main hospital already standing - but located in the center of some of the, admittedly, still poorer areas of the city.

"What do you mean ' _we don't have the funds'_?!" Katara snarled, and Zuko was certain that if she'd been a firebender she'd have smoke coming out her ears.

Zuko might have a temper, and Katara may have a nearly endless calm, but today they'd reversed their usual roles of who was furious and who was calm. He was frustrated, yes, but he wasn't getting upset and angry like Katara.

But then again... This had always been how it was when someone needed help and wasn't getting it. Katara never took no for an answer until she found a way to help them.

He wasn't exactly one to stand by, but he also never got quite as frustrated hitting a snag with things like this either.

"Katara..." He cautioned, and nearly flinched when furious blue eyes turned to him with an accusation already brewing.

"What? You agree with them?!" She snapped, and he held up his hands in a gesture of peaceful surrender.

"I didn't say that!" He said, surprising himself with how calm he sounded, before folding his arms back down and straightening to look less like a frightened boy cowering from the girl who held his heart and more like a powerful Fire Lord. "What I would like to know is why the funds to build the hospital are so out of the question, especially if we repurpose one of the abandoned buildings that's already there." He informed his ministers, the expectant edge to his voice giving away he wasn't saying it to appease Katara - but rather to get an answer.

The minister who'd been objecting because of funds fumbled now, and Zuko had to resist the urge to smirk. The minister had been arguing over anything Katara said since she arrived, more often than not for reasons that fell through as soon as someone pushed, and the Fire Lord had the suspicion this one would too.

"Wouldn't the funds be better spent helping the poor to be able to make better income?" He fumbled.

"That sentence makes it seem like we do have the funds necessary for the hospital." Zuko said patiently, Katara still glaring daggers.

"My Lord-"

" _Don't_ 'My Lord' me." Zuko snapped, glaring, "Do we have the funds to build the hospital?" He demanded, feeling the fires behind him flickering with his suppressed irritation. He cut the minister off, "Yes or no will suffice." He growled.

The minister fumbled for another moment, before dropping his head, "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. We have the funds."

"So does anyone have a _good_ reason why we shouldn't build the second hospital?"

No one spoke up, Katara smirking victoriously.

"Then I'll leave the exact arrangements to the usual parties. Meeting adjourned."

He watched them file out, Katara hanging back with him.

"Nice work _My Lord_." She said with a smile.

He gave her a little one back, "I wouldn't have thought of it without you _My Lady_." He responded, offering his arm for her to take as they left the meeting room.

(Even their teasing titles for each other are counterparts, he noted to himself for no real reason.)

Later he'd notice how, when he got overly frustrated with something, she'd be the voice of calm and reason - a perfect balance to each other, counterparts.

He'd note, for the thousandth time, how she was water and he was fire - she could heal and he could harm, and yet water could kill and fire could make room for new life.

He'd think about how, when a group of thugs moved into the poorer sections of the city a week later, he wouldn't even question the Painted Lady falling in beside his disguised Blue Spirit self, unmistakable ocean blue eyes glinting with the knowledge of who he was. In the fight that came, he would be control and sharp swords - a silent threat and partner - while she would be limitless fury and icy daggers - hissing to the single man left alive and conscious that they would give him (and the others still breathing) their lives tonight, a violent threat but his guardian.

They wouldn't speak of the looks exchanged the moment before they separated to their own rooms in the palace, felt more than seen. Gentle, tender, _loving_. But they both felt it, both knew what was brewing.

They were each others balance, strong where the other was weak, but also an enhancement, falling in perfectly together.

He was the sun, she was the moon. He was yin, she was yang. He was La, she was Tui. To his destruction, she gave healing. To her shadows, he gave light.

Equals, counterparts, balance... (And they both knew it.)


	3. Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's found home, the question is... Can she truly release all her fears and doubts to accept the path that she's carved?

Three months quickly dragged into six as Katara settled into a rhythm with Zuko. There was something building between them, everyone (including the two of them) could see and feel it - like a flooding river pressing against its dam, pushing against walls and waiting for just the right moment to burst free, or the first sparks of a flame in a campfire, waiting for the right moment to burst into true tongues of fire.

It started with glances in meetings - silent communication passing between them in silent conversations in a language only they knew - and the glances spread throughout much of their routine together, to the point they communicated more through looks than actual words. Then it spread little brushes of hands that could have been accidents, or staying closer than was strictly necessary for whatever they were doing. Smiles were shared more freely between them, especially in private moments, and midnight rendezvous were made in the palace gardens and on the roof. Secrets and memories were shared in delicate whispers under stars as Zuko held a delicate flame in his hand.

The first kiss on the palace roof under a full moon with stars glittering around them in koi and dragons and waves and flames and nameless constellations.

And yet, even as a single tentative kiss turned into many more - that night and the nights to follow - Katara could sense the dam hadn't yet burst and the fire had not erupted into the warmth that was sought after. This was still raw and delicate, both of them uncertain of what they were truly doing - what they were admitting to. Yet, like so many things about them, it still felt ancient and resolute, as if it had always been there - just waiting for them to acknowledge it.

She hardly realized how long she'd been at the Fire Nation capitol, until it dawned on her one morning - as she wandered through the gardens searching for the Fire Lord - that she really had been here six months. Half a year already! It felt like time had flown... And yet, she'd arrived in early summer - just after the third anniversary of the war's ending - and now it was growing to be early winter, the temperature - while still warm - cooling as some trees shed their leaves and flowers went dormant.

For the first time since she'd left the South Pole with Aang and Sokka, possibly for the first time since she found her mother's burnt body, she felt at ease - she felt safe and warm and like she'd finally come _home_. And, as she peeked around a tree to watch the _mighty_ _Fire Lord_ \- son of Phoenix King Ozai, Heir to Fire Lord Sozin, War Hero, the Blue Spirit - feed turtle-ducks that all had names given by him, she smiled and knew why - and how - she'd come to find a place.

But, despite the fact that she just wanted to stay here forever with him, her smile fell a little as she began to think of all the things against them - and a lasting relationship. They had found a way to fuse themselves, nearly inseparably, with one another - but would the rest of the world, her Tribe and his Nation, be ready for something like that?

The marriage of a Fire Lord to someone who wasn't Fire Nation was nearly unheard of, forgotten to time thanks to Sozin (if it had ever been known widely), and to a waterbender of all things? Their opposite... A girl from a no where village in the South Pole...

And how would her family react? Sokka would be nothing but supportive, she thought, but her father? Gran-Gran would tell her to do what made her happy, but what about Aang?

She bit her lip, broken out of her thoughts when his gentle conversation shifted from talking to the turtle-ducks about respecting each other to...

"So, on a different note, what do you guys think?" He held something out over the water she couldn't see from her perch.

Quacks answered and he sighed.

"Do you think I should wait? But I mean... The ministers respect her! The people love her! Right?!" He sounded so genuinely distressed as he waved his free hand she wanted to laugh and reveal herself all at once. Laugh because he was venting to _turtle-ducks_ and reveal herself because she wanted to be his confidant - rather than animals that couldn't reply.

More quacks.

"But I mean... I don't know too much about their traditions! I just know this part! And what if she hates this thing? Or if she doesn't want this to last the way I do?" He flailed his arm that was holding the object and she gasped as she saw it, accidentally revealing herself in her shock.

In his hand was a necklace made of Fire Nation red cord, and hanging from it a crisp white circle. Engraved on the circle were deep blue waves, each glinting at their crest with a golden orange - like the final rays of sunset or first rays of dawn, like a fire gleaming off them.

It was a necklace, not a choker, but she knew what it was. A betrothal necklace. In a _very_ Water Tribe style. (Then again... Fire Nation used combs for betrothal gifts but there was no way he didn't know what that was.)

The merging of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe colors caught her eye, a gentle but somehow perfect fusion of them.

"Katara!" He practically yelped, leaping to his feet without bothering to try and hide the necklace. He sighed in defeat as he saw her wide blue eyes follow it, "This isn't how I thought it would go..." He mumbled, blushing.

She blinked, slowly stepping forward, "Zuko..." She breathed out, taking in his wide golden eyes and blush. It was... Charming, somehow, to see him so flustered - something he didn't get often.

"Err..." Her gave her a sheepish smile, slowly holding the necklace out between them, "I'll just go ahead and finish this." He decided softly, but his eyes were warm and gentle, "Katara, I-I know we aren't the most... Traditional couple. But I love you, and you... You make me want to be better... Katara, will you marry me?"

She grinned wide, tears pricking her eyes.

With the force of an erupting volcano, she through her doubts away - deciding to let them be a problem for the future. _Later_ they could wonder how the Nation would react, _later_ they could deal with the ministers who wanted the Fire Lord to marry a Fire Nation noblewoman. For now...

"Yes!" She gasped out, and he beamed at her with such intensity she swore he outshone the sun.

His carefully carved necklace was placed around her neck, a fusion of their cultures as she watched their already-entwined paths fuse permanently.

She kissed him, soft and sweet and loving, and knew that this was just another in a lifetime of kisses.

They'd both made their choices to ignore any chance of separate roads, of different lives, and had chosen each other. Together they could change the Fire Nation and the world, together they could help each other to be better.

(And if it meant becoming one of the first non-Fire Nation Fire Ladies, so be it. It's just another fusion.)


	4. Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are written in the stars and ingrained in the fabric of the universe itself, and Katara has to wonder if she and Zuko are like that.

The wind is pulling at her heavy blue cloak as she stepped out of the ice hut she and Zuko were sharing. They had managed to get the Fire Lord a week off for a... Diplomatic trip to the Southern Water Tribe.

In reality, they were just here to enjoy the beginning of one of her people's most ancient traditions - but as far as the ministers were concerned he was here for strictly good-will reasons.

Sokka and Suki were spending some time here, before they were heading to Kyoshi Island for the winter (Katara had wondered about her brother's plan at first, but he'd confided he just didn't want Suki to have to deal with the Southern winter yet and, though Katara was certain his warrior of a wife knew the real reason, Suki had no problems with the plan). The two of them would be staying a week longer than the Fire Lord and his more-or-less live-in advisor/ambassador (their engagement still wasn't public).

Katara was glad to see her brother again, and much of the short day had been spent laughing together, but now - as she and Zuko settled by the bonfire with the rest of the Southern Water Tribe - everyone was quiet as Gran-Gran took her seat.

Excitement was coming from Zuko in palpable waves, and Kanna gave a kind smile around the circle before she began.

"Another year has ticked by for our Tribe, and we grow stronger than we have been in many years. I cannot say how happy I am to see all the faces gathered here tonight, thought if I may be a little biased," It caused a chuckle to ripple through the Tribe at the matriarch's words, "I must say I am exceptionally glad to see both my grandchildren and their respective partners here among us."

Zuko spluttered, golden eyes wide, and even Katara sent her Gran-Gran a wide eyed look - receiving only a mischievous smile in return as the rest of the Tribe shifted to catch a look at Zuko.

"In honor of the new life being found here and around the world as this new era of peace seems to be growing stable, I would like to tell an old story I have not heard since my own grandmother told it."

Everyone, Fire Lord included, seemed to lean forward - grasping eagerly on to every word she spoke.

"Long ago, before the benders and the peoples of the world, before our cultures existed or had even become the smallest wisps of snow, the spirits walked not only amongst their realm and themselves - but among us. They would even make a game of spinning together threads in the Spirit World, to see what would happen in our world. They came to call these the Threads of Fate, and some spirits learned how to influence the world with these - and how to influence the other spirits. Now, in this time, there was no Agni or Tui or La, or any spirit we know today."

Katara tilted her head, curious. It was rare her people's stories directly named any spirit that wasn't linked to their Tribe directly - especially a spirit like Agni. Much more often another spirit was named in the Fire Spirit's place...

The rest of the Tribe seemed to think the same, listening intently, and even Zuko's golden eyes were trained on the elder with obvious interest.

"During this time, there lived two siblings and their best friend - who might as well have been their sister. These two siblings, a brother and sister, were as close as siblings could be - and yet they were vastly different. The older of the two, Agni," Zuko's soft gasp was only audible to Katara, "was brave and adventurous, and never wanted to be tamed. Her brother, Tui, however was shy and grounded, and never wanted to leave home. This led to many fights between these two siblings, on whether they should stay or roam - for they were unwilling to leave each other."

Katara's hand found Zuko's as her Gran-Gran paused to look around.

"Now remember, the spirits loved to play with the fate of mortals in these days - for they had no guidance, and were left to their own devices. Upon seeing this, a mischievous spirit by the name of Eris took to the Threads of Fate and began weaving a new path for the two sisters. She made them into Spirits - not completely unlike her - but not only this - for this would not satisfy her need for mischief. She wove the Threads of Fate together, so that Agni - bright, brave, adventurous Agni - would shine forever down on the world as the sun in the day - providing a guiding light to all those who needed it. To Tui - sweet, shy, gentle Tui - Eris wove him to shine gently down on the world as the moon in the night - allowing him to forever be both stable and adventurous."

Katara wondered how this played into all the other legends of the sun and moon the Water Tribe had, but this wouldn't be the first time two legends conflicted one another - leaving each person to pick what they believed, or to weave a new tale altogether.

"Agni was enraged by this, and enraged by how she saw any spirit tampering with the world how they saw fit, and filled with rage and fury she burned the Threads of Fate and many spirits who had played with the fate of mortals - or those that would have sought to do so. But, even when her rage was gone and the Threads and spirits destroyed, she was still the sun - and her brother was still the moon. So they run for an infinity across the sky, desperately trying to find each other again. Sometimes Tui forgets to rest on his adventure across the sky, and that is why the moon wanes, until he is forced to rest and can continue on." The old woman smiled.

"On rare occasions they will find each other, and that is when we will see an eclipse. And yet this peace can never last for the two, as sooner or later the world - still manipulated by Eris's tampering of the Threads that no longer exist to be tampered with - will draw Tui and Agni apart, and they will have to begin their search again."

There's a hush over the Tribe for a while, the crackling of the fire the only noise, until finally slow applause started - and when it dies down, everyone wondered if Kanna would tell another story.

She smiled, "We are blessed this year, to have a newcomer among us with stories we have not heard before. Why don't we let him tell us a story?" When a ripple went through the Tribe, she continued gently, "After all, who knows where we might find knowledge? Or a story that speaks to us?"

That seemed to raise a wave of eagerness, especially from the younger members (namely the children) - and Kanna's warm gaze turned to Zuko.

"Well, what do you say Zuko?"

Zuko gawked for a moment, turning to Katara with wide eyes, but his fiancé only smiled and shoved his shoulder to get him to move to her grandmother's side.

"Um..." Zuko gave a nervous smile and half-wave, "Hi... Zuko here?" Katara winced sympathetically while Sokka tried not to laugh at the familiar awkward greeting.

The Fire Lord sighed softly, sitting down at the spot Kanna indicated and letting his gaze trail upwards - Katara's gaze couldn't help but follow, picking out familiar constellations.

"To be honest, I don't _know_ a lot of old stories from the Fire Nation... But there is one I remember my mother telling me that I used to love."

Katara leaned forward, blue eyes blinking as she returned her gaze to her firebender - his eyes still trained on the stars.

"Long ago it was said that there was a great dragon that lived near the heart of the Fire Nation, inhabiting the deepest seas and attacking any who was foolish enough to trespass into his waters. At this time dragons were revered in the Fire Nation - for they were the first firebenders - but this dragon was only feared, only hated."

Despite herself, Katara couldn't help but wonder if Zuko connected with this story because of his father.

"Most of the Nation, even the greatest firebenders, feared going near - and those that were brave enough to try and face this dragon to take him down and free the Nation of their terror never returned home. And so they continued to live in fear of the dragon as even the bravest grew to fear the dragon, who many thought was immortal - and certainly unwilling to listen to reason. And yet, from the southwest seas, came a girl - not of flame but of water." His smile flickered across his face, golden eyes falling to meet her blue ones, "She had heard of this terrible creature, and wanted to see it for herself - not to slay it, but to truly see it."

She started to wonder here how much of this was the story his mother had told him, and how much of a new story he was creating.

"Every man and woman and child she met on her journey through the Fire Nation told her she was crazy - that she was walking and sailing to her demise." He continued, turning back to the bonfire in the middle of the gathering, "But she didn't listen, for she was stubborn, and she continued on - until finally she boarded a small boat, completely alone, that would take her to the deepest seas in the heart of the Nation. She sailed to this place, and almost immediately the great dragon - flame red and scarred from the attempts on his life - burst from the water, ready for a fight."

"And yet, as he rounded on the girl of water he saw no weapon - no arrow, or sword, or spear, or flame. She looked at the creature not with horror or fear or anger, but with wonder - and even as it dove as if to attack her, she made no move to defend herself or attack him in return. She simply looked into his eyes, and as he stopped short - hovering not five feet from her and her tiny boat - it was as if they silently understood each other. He was no monster, he was defending his home and his way of life, and she was not crazy, she was scared for her life and scared of not knowing who she was meant to be."

Zuko smiled again, "This spark of understanding blossomed into an amazing friendship between the girl of water and the dragon of fire. He gave her a purpose and she took to defending his seas with him, and she gave him the one thing he'd never had - a friend who understood him. They grew to care for each other so deeply through this wordless relationship, that the dragon began to cry when the years had passed and his girl of water had become an old woman - for dragons lived for centuries, and humans far less. He did not ant to be alone, and yet she could stay with him no longer. As Agni slid from the sky and the moon crept up, Agni ached for her crying creature - and yet was powerless to help him, so she implored the moon for ways to help. The moon, steady in its fullness at the time, offered the mourning dragon and the dying woman a chance to remain together forever. They both agreed, and so the moon took them up to the sky with her - their spirits becoming a constellation among the sea of stars. There they remain to this day, forever having a little piece of sea just for them - forever together, roaming their seas and protecting it."

There was a bit of a hushed silence - awe Katara thought - from her Tribe, at the fact a Fire Nation story could have such a gentle tale. She was the first to clap, a warm smile on her face as she met Zuko's golden eyes. She didn't care how much he'd changed his mother's tale to tell his version, she loved the story of celestial love all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me start out with...  
> Yes, the culture of ATLA is heavily influenced by many real world cultures. No, the stories shared in this chapter are not influenced by real world cultures. The simplest answer to why is that I don't feel familiar enough with any of the cultures ATLA is influenced by to create a twisted/referenced story from them.
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated!


	5. Hesitancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hesitated once... The next time he hadn't let himself... Too bad both times decided to plague him like an unwanted shadow.

He jolted awake with a soft gasp only the night air heard, shaking his head a bit as the Fire Lord tried to shake the memories from his head. (They weren't nightmares... They'd happened... He'd watched them, felt them...)

He could still see her tearful look burned in his mind.

 _"I thought you'd_ changed _!"_

He could still feel the lightning dancing over his skin - racing through his veins.

_"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" Thunder cracked, lightning hissed - but not at him._

He glanced at the door of his chambers as he slipped out of bed, tugging on his boots, before slipping towards the window instead - maneuvering silently down the palace into the gardens below. From there he slipped inside the palace walls, through the halls, and into the training room. If anyone noticed the Fire Lord out of bed at midnight, no one spoke to him or acknowledged it - they wouldn't mention it in the morning either.

A ball of flame erupted almost as soon as he reached the middle of the floor, not even bothering with the warm up katas he usually did. He just needed to _move_ , to feel his element around him, to burn the anxious energy coursing through his veins.

The ghost of a tender hand on his scar, the offering of healing, followed him into three quick lunges - each lunge accompanied by a punch that shot flames through the air.

Soothing words too good to be true suffocated him as he dropped into a leg sweep that sent a circle of heat around him.

The memory of his hesitation - torn between what he'd been chasing and the new path unfurling before him. The sounds of a fight drew him from his deliberation too soon - still caught in the throws of hesitation. Hesitation dragged him back to the depths of darkness he'd always tried to hide in.

He growled aloud as he lunged forward again, a whip of fire lashing out before him and curling to his left as he twisted. He had _hesitated_ , and that hesitation...

_The waterbender clutched the broken Avatar as his Uncle stood against him. He couldn't bring himself to keep fighting, so he just watched - hoping he'd done the right thing._

The next blast of fire slammed against the walls, and he was glad that the room was made of stone that could take the heat - just as it had done for many generations before him.

He growled, remembering leaving the Fire Nation as a traitor - willingly fleeing after the eclipse to join the Avatar.

 _"Once I join them, no more hesitation."_ _He promised himself, muttering as he fueled the balloon to go higher and faster._

He wouldn't say he'd completely succeeded on the promise, but he'd say he'd done his best to give them his all without hesitation.

It didn't seem like enough... Not until Katara had offered her forgiveness - her _trust_. Then he'd began to think that maybe, just maybe, he was doing _just_ enough.

The final Agni Kai leaped to his mind again, flames scorching the courtyard and the buildings around - two powerful firebenders clashing under Sozin's Comet. Blue and red clashed, but this time it wasn't water and fire - but rather sibling against sibling.

He had fought with his all, risked a taunt at Azula to try and throw her off balance. It had worked, for a second, and then it backfired.

 _He realized what was happening. The lighting was going to_ her _,_ _not to him. His sister's smirk, so confident, betrayed her._

Zuko half-snarled again as he continued fighting an invisible, ever-elusive enemy.

_He abandoned his form, hurled himself between the sparking energy and the unsuspecting waterbender. "No!" He felt himself yell, still making a vague attempt to redirect the lightning - even as he felt it coursing uncontrollably through his body, pain searing him. As his body collided with the stone ground - the impact more implied than felt - he felt his muscles spasm, but he couldn't help but think about the fact that at least Katara was safe - he'd bought her a chance to live, to fight Azula on even ground or flee if she felt she couldn't. He hadn't hesitated in choosing her this time, that was something he could pride himself on._

He dropped to his knees with a final blast of fire, panting hard as adrenaline continued to course through his veins.

 _"Your sister was born_ lucky _, you were lucky to be_ born _." Hissed a snake with venom._

 _"I'm about to celebrate being an_ only _child!" Proclaimed someone he wished he didn't know._

 _"I was the_ first _one to trust you! Back in Ba Sing Se!" Snarled a girl he'd hurt._

 _"I'm angry at_ myself _!" Yelled his own voice into the night - fooled by his own hesitation to be there._

"Zuko?" Came a gentle voice that made him flinch.

A hand on his shoulder forced him to look up into gentle ocean eyes.

 _"I could happily drown in her."_ He reasoned to himself.

She sat beside him, not pushing him to explain his late night training session, looking around the room instead.

He blew out a breath softly as he studied her, remembering her own moment of hesitation.

_The water blasted him backwards, but as he met furious blue eyes he knew that he was lucky. She could have sent him to his death instead of onto his butt._

Yet not even three days later she had banished her hesitation towards him...

 _He was falling, plummeting to his death. Funny that his sister would kill him the same way Katara had passed up not long ago... Then he saw Appa speeding towards him, Katara's hand reaching for him. He grasped it, finding her gaze. There was still ice there, but no sign she would have ever considered_ not _reaching for him._

He smiled, "I wish I hadn't hesitated..." He murmured, causing her to look at him in surprise and confusion, "That day in Ba Sing Se..." He explained, surprised when she cut him off with a kiss.

"What ifs don't change a thing Zuko." She murmured softly, with an air of experience, "Believe me, I've created a thousand what ifs about that day - and none of them do any good." She smiled a bit, "Plus it all worked out anyways, right?"

He smiled, "Right." He agreed softly, pulling her back in for a tender kiss.

 _"Agni strike me down if I ever hesitate to love her again."_ He prayed silently.


	6. Affirm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko took a breath, his next words rang through the room with the sharpness of a whip's crack.

"Has it really been a year already?" Katara asked softly from his side, gently tossing the crumbs into the water for the turtle-ducks to snatch up.

Zuko chuckled softly, the smile that was _certainly_ reserved only for her on his face. "Yeah, hard to believe." He glanced over her, then tilted his face up towards the sun - enjoying the warmth, "Do you think we should announce the engagement during the Summit?"

They'd been debating the best time for about a month - going between the one year anniversary of their engagement six months ago and the Summit, this year or next.

She hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we should just do it when it feels right?" She offered softly.

He chuckled, that sounded like as good a plan as they ever had.

A week later, after a series of reunions with the rest of the Gaang, Zuko is sitting at the head of one of their many meetings - discussing trade between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, with a (currently) smaller focus on trade with the Earth Kingdom.

"The Fire Nation has a lot of supplies that can't be accessed in the South - metal, for one, and larger - more powerful - boats." Katara said reasonably to the arguing Fire Nation representatives (yes, plural, and Zuko was getting really tired of it).

Sokka was nodding along to what his sister was saying, the future chief chiming in, "And in exchange the Tribe would be more than happy to give fish, whale bones, and any extra pelts and even meat they have."

"What good are _whale bones_ to us, Water Peasants?" The most infuriating representative Zuko had ever met sneered to the siblings.

That. Was. It.

Zuko was officially _done_.

He could take a lot - including the representatives looking down on Katara and Sokka - but to go that far was one step too far!

And yet, Katara spoke before he could.

"First off, while we're not royalty or _noble_ by your standards, we're the son and daughter of the Southern Water Tribe's Chief - so we're not _peasants_. And secondly, I've seen more than one place whale bones could be used in the Fire Nation - necklaces, carvings, even weapons!"

"Don't talk to me about what can be used in _my_ Nation Outsider!" Mr. I-want-The-Fire-Lord-to-murder-me snarled, glaring at the Water Tribe woman, "You have no right to speak for the Fire Nation! You come into our capitol and think you can do whatever you please! And why? Because you can whisper in the Fire Lord's ear?"

Zuko took a sharp breath to remind himself _not_ to burn this man to death where he sat - in the middle of a _Peace Summit_ \- but his words were ice and flame when he spoke all the same, cutting off whatever Katara might have said as he stood and drew himself to his full height.

"That's enough Representative Baethan!" He ground out, voice deadly calm. "If I were you I'd watch how you speak to the future Fire Lady." He said levelly, the words ringing through the room with the sharpness of a whip's crack as he glared down the representative.

For a moment there was dead silence as everyone processed the rather informal announcement of his and Katara's engagement, then Baethan erupted.

"What!? My Lord! You can't possibly be serious in considering marrying this-! This-!" He gestured wildly to Katara, standing now as he faced the Fire Lord, "This Water Tribe scum!"

Even the other representatives who seemed to have had it out for Katara when she'd spoke on behalf of the Fire Nation had paled now - having seemingly been placated by Zuko's announcement. Clearly everyone in the room knew this man had just made the worst mistake of his _life_ (so much so Zuko as fairly certain the poor Earth Kingdom senator on the man's one side actually moved her chair away from him).

"That Water Tribe _scum_ , as you so put it, is _my_ fiancé and _your_ future Fire Lady. You _will_ treat her with respect, or you will not be welcome at the Peace Summit." The Fire Lord ground out, fury rolling off of him in waves. While his four years of rule had left him well known for his kind, just leadership and dedication to bettering the Fire Nation - and the world - he currently looked like he could - and would - kill anyone with the same ruthlessness his father was remembered for.

Needless to say, the rest of the Summit went rather uneventfully after that - a good portion of it, especially outside of meetings, spent in a buzz about the newly announced couple. The only reactions that mattered to the happy couple, however, were that of their family.

Sokka was the first to voice his approval, congratulating the two before dragging Zuko off to give him the brother talk. He was certainly supportive of the two.

Suki was far more gentle about it, but still offered congratulations and approval - promising not to let herself or Sokka miss the wedding, whenever it was.

Toph simply told them it was about time in her usual fashion, followed by punching them both in the arm in a way that could only mean they had her utmost approval and support.

Aang... Well, Aang was conflicted - a bit sore that he was still sorting through his feelings on his and Katara's break up and she was already _engaged_ to someone else, one of their best friends no less. But he offered his support and congratulations regardless, going on an obvious distraction tirade about how they had to be the least traditional Fire Lord and Fire Lady ever - and that it had to be a good thing for the future.

Overall, with their family happy for them, Zuko decided that this was most certainly the best he could have seen the announcement of their relationship going.

They had always been certain between each other of what they wanted, they'd simply affirmed it for the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Forest Fire by Brighton, and the wonderful video (linked below) by [17's] kelly on YouTube!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Df-cSGOBNk


End file.
